the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji Uchiha
Approved? 09/23/13 17 feats Tobirama (v2.3) Pyro Shinji.png|Shinji being a pyro :D KAZ.png|Shinji without his Sharingan Shinjiii.png|Shinji being sexy ShinjiJiyu.png|Shinji in his village, Jiyumachi SHINJIMS.png|Shinji's majestic mangekyo. It has Amaterasu'd many things. 'Appearance and Personality' Shinji is tall, lean, and has brown hair and blue eyes, when not transformed into the Sharingan. Shinji usually wears an open grey shirt and a black half coat when not in battle. In battle, he wears all black, and silver medium armor. Shinji is fairly easy going, impetuous, and silly. All is a ruse to lower his enemy's guard. Shinji is actually cold, calculating, and without remorse. Shinji has a strong sense of freedom and justice. Music Theme More Music Fighting/Epic Arrival Build up to a fight Fighting Serious Fighting Losing About to kill someone Crazy demonic music Mangekyo Sharingan/Power-up Sad/Feels Death/Departure 'Stats' (Total: 137) Strength: 11 (+3 to hit with Sharingan) Speed: 18 (+3 to dodge with Sharingan) Intelligence: 14 Chakra Levels: 21 Chakra Control: 18 Endurance: 16 Chakra: 145 + (5 * 21) Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire Release Genin 2:' Genjutsu Specialist' Chunin: Sharingan Jonin: Mangekyō Sharingan S-Rank: (Available) 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 17 Fire Style #Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: Shinji kneads chakra in his lungs and exhales fire. The fire can either be in the form of a ball, or a continuous stream like a flamethrower. Cost: 10 CP. Charge to 25. #Hiken: Shinji launches a powerful column of concentrated fire at the opponent. It is strong enough to plow through walls incinerate foes. Cost: 20 CP. Genjutsu Genjutsu = Shinji's Int / victim's CC + 1 #Sharingan Genjutsu: Eye-contact locks the opponent in the genjutsu of Shinji's choosing. 0 CP, Passive ability. #Genjutsu: Paralysis:' Applies a -8 speed debuff, 20 CP.' #Tsukuyomi: Shinji locks the opponent in a terrible, and powerful genjutsu. It leaves the foe in a "full potato" state. Applies debuffs of -8 to the victim's chakra control and endurance, 40 CP Sharingan #''Sharingan Enhanced Vision, which allows the user to easy follow fast movements with their eyes and see attacks within their field of vision coming more easily. Provides a +3 to dodge and hit''.' 5 CP activation. 5 CP upkeep per round.' #''Sharingan Chakra Vision, allows Shinji to see chakra as a color and lets him see chakra networks and such. Passive skill with Sharingan active. Mangekyo Sharingan #Amaterasu: Black fire from hell, shot out of Shinji's right eye, and controlled with his left eye. It burns slowly for 7 days and 7 nights until nothing is left but ashes (unless Shinji puts it out). SECRET JUTSU! If you haven't seen it, you don't know about it. '''40 CP.' #Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi: Using his left eye to control the Amaterasu, Shinji can apply shape transformation to it and put it out. Shinji can shape it into a variety of things, such as a wall, a wave, or spikes used to pierce and burn foes. Kagutsuchi is a lot more versatile than Amaterasu, but it is less potent, and residual flames left over from attacks on burn for a set amount of turns, whereas Amaterasu is stronger and burns for the entire fight. 20 CP to shape Amaterasu, 10 CP to maintain form per turn. Must use be used with a source of Amaterasu. #Dragon of the Darkness Flame:Shinji manipulates Amatersu with his Kagutsuchi in collaboration with Hiken to create an awe-inspiring new jutsu. By expelling fire chakra from his hand and using Kagutsuchi to manipulate it along with the Amaterasu, Shinji creates a black dragon that is released from his hand to annhilate his foe. What sets this apart from Amaterasu is how it is much more accurate at long distances, and instead of just coating something in black flames, the Dragon has force behind it, letting it punch through walls, armor, etc. SECRET! 40 CP. Must have used Amaterasu previously to provide a source (can use other people's Amaterasu if available). #'Susano'o: Ribs' - Ribs appear, surrounding the user and providing protection. They can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). Shinji's Susano'o is pitch black with an blood red aura to it.Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain. If it is broken it can be repaired for 20 CP. #Susano'o: Arms - he Susano'o ribcage appears along with a set of arms attached. The ribcage functions as previously described (intermediate barrier). The arms allow Susano'o to attack with a Blaze Release Orb that can be shaped into a sword, or shot as a projectile. This functions as a 'free' 20 CP attack per round after the maintenance cost, on top of Shinji's ability to initiate his own attack from inside the Susano'o. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 20 CP/round to maintain. #'Skeletal Susano'o' - A more complete version of the Susano'o forms. This upgrades the barrier aspect of Susano'o so that it can withstand either a taxing jutsu or physical attacks with 30+ strength behind them. This also upgrades the previously taken arms, being able to dish out 2 40 CP attacks using the Blaze Release orb, which can be shaped into swords, or cast as a projectile. After the maintenance cost, and allows for an additional set of arms to be taken with the next feat. Costs 40 CP to activate and 20 CP/round to maintain. and shit Stats x 4 (7 SP each) Banked Feats: 0 Equipment *(6) Chakra Conducting Sword. Shinji's sword is a Roman style gladius with a 30" blade, and 6" handle. *(4) Medium Armor *(3) Military Rations Pill: Restores some CP (equal to base CP). Only replenishes after a new feat or rank up has been obtained. *(1) Weighted Chain *(1) Basic Medkit Ryo *Ryo earned: 95000 *Ryo left: 13000 *Ryo collected for ressurrection: 1500 from myself, 30000 from Ryo, 15000 from Jeisen (5000 left), 5000 from Fuhrer. Completed Missions Reset Day is Thursday. for the week Quest points *Total: 119 *Banked: 7 Total: 56 S-Rank: 4 Darksky Point Part Two 4 Shuriyko Uchiha Open the Gate! 4 Skirmish: Azuri the Quick 3 A-Rank: 7 The Dojutsu War 3 In Debt to Death 3 Meeting Kurieta 3 Darksky Point part I 4 Paranormal Activity 2 The Seishin 4 Dragon Temptress 2 B-Rank: 7 Ninjas, Pirates, Lasers and Shit (also known as Jigsaw of doom) 4 The Troubled Village 3 The Hunters 2 Treacherous Trio 3 Chamber of Riddles 4 The Tower 4 Saving the Chief's Daughter 3 C-Rank: 5 Takigakure Bodyguards 4 The Mausoleum 4 Rogue Sages 4 The Lions Den 3 The Midas Touch 3 Raids: 1 Liberating Amegakure 5 Other/D-Rank: 34 Shinji the Builder 1 Enter the Tanyu! 1 Late for class! A totally awesome filler. 1 Shinji vs Tibs 2 Calm Before the Storm 1 oh no Sessho is lost and doesnt know what to do 1 Enough is Enough 1 Takigakure 1 Shinji' S Rank Arc Begins! All Hell is Breaking Loose! 1 The Gauntlet 1 Looking to spar 1 Returning from Unknown Lands 1 "Research:" Jiraiya style. 1 Speaking with Hanta 1 Shurikenjutsu Training 1 Land of Snow 1 To Konoha 1 What What, another party? 1 Training with Ryo 1 Travelling with Ryo 1 Talking at the camp 1 Shinji's Awakening 1 The New Place 1 Adventures in Konoha 1 Shinji in Wonderland 1 Frozen Forest 1 Good Times 1 Traveling in Fire Country 1 Inquisition Party 1 Moving (again) 1 Family Feuding 1 The Hand of Death 1 Raising Funds for a Village 1 Catching Up with Tibs 1 Resort Town 1 Overseen: 0 Recapped: 6 Good Times Enter the Tanyu! Land of Snow Calm Before the Storm Takigakure Training Shinji's Awakening Late for class! A totally awesome filler. 'History and Story' Hailing from the illustrious Uchiha Clan, Shinji is a talented ninja who utilizes a bubble blower he received from his grandfather for various bubble related jutsus. Born and raised in the Mist Village where his parents and brother lived until his family was forced out of the village by the Mizukage for his parent's alleged treachery. Shinji spent several years with his family living with other displaced Uchiha's in their compound in the Land of Fire. When Shinji turned 13 he went to the Waterfall Village and graduated the acadamy there in only a year. Shinji has embarked on several adventures. When training in the mountains between Takigakure and Amegakure, Shinji met Ryo Hyuga and the two quickly became friends. The later embarked on a mission together to protect the Waterfall Daimyo's daughter Ruriko from a clan of bandits. Later on, Shinji, Allen Walker, and the leader of the Akatsuki, Kantaro Uzumaki went to go investigate a haunted crypt in the Land of Fire. Shinji and Ryo then embarked on a new mission with some fellow ninjas to the Land of Iron in order to take down some Rogue Sages. Shinji had several other adventures as a genin such as playing a strange game in Suna, and investigating rampaging beast men in Oto. After passing his Chuunin exam, Shinji was confronted by his older brother, Bannon Uchiha. Bannon offered him to join him in his shadowy organization and the two brothers proceeded to fight in order to test each other's skills. Bannon won and he and his partner Kiirome Akunin left Shinji on the roadside. Shinji woke up to the sight of Ryo and Allen. Confused and battered, Shinji was speechless. The only good to have come from the encounter was the awakening of his Sharingan. Shinji continued to work as a Takigakure ninja, but he is considering leaving so he can help Nui and Okami rebuild the clan. He honed his skills, perfected his jutsus, and mastered his Sharingan. With all of his skills, he eventually became a Jonin. Once he ranked up, he decided it was time to leave Taki. Shinji built him a nice little pad on the border of the Land of Rain and the Land of Fire. Shinji was eating a bowl of Susano-O's, and then all of the sudden, one of Shinji's least favorite people, Shinkirō Gami, came knocking on his door. Shinkiro wanted Shinji, the now missing-nin, to join his Inquisition. Shinji was skeptical at first, but after hearing that several of his friends were members, and that he could leave at any time, Shinji shook hands with the tentacle monster and joined as an affiliate. What Shinkiro doesn't know though, is that Shinji will be using him for his own gains. Afterwards, he fought the Seishin Inkuma, and awakened the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan. Once officially an affiliate for the Inquisition, Shinji challenged the other Squad 2 members to a leadership duel. Shinji then faced off against Hayate and Ryo, but quit the fight because it was "lame." Shinji then rescued Ryo from a homicidal Hayate, after Ryo was defeated in the fight. Shinji then left Inquisition with Ryo, and went their seperate ways. Shinji left for the Uchiha base in the Land of Fire where he lived with Nui and Okami. After venturing to Darksky Point, Shinji and Ryo were captured by Kuro-Taiyo, his brother's evil organization, and taken prisoner. Shinji even had his tongue cut off. Luckily, they were rescued by Nui and Orr, after a long hard fight with S-rank criminal and Kuro-Taiyo member Mephit, the Jester. Shinji was able to annihilate Mephit with Amaterasu... or was he? Once Shinji returned and was healed, he began to doubt the ninja world. His inner darkness began to consume him. To prevent this, he made an alter ego for himself, the mysterious Hōrōsha. In this guise, Shinji was able to go on crime sprees and release his darkness under a cloak of anonymity. But unfortunately, his life was cut short by disease, and he died, leaving his heart to Shinkiro, and his eyes to Nui. Once dead, shinji spent a long while in Hell. There he kicked it with famous Ninjas such as Madara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasuke. One day, Death called him in and told him he wasn't supposed to die that day. Shinji was then revived, and his eyes were then implanted in his body once more. He then sought out Senshi Supaku to claim a new heart. After that, Shinji began bounty hunting for Death, killing many strong missing nins. One day, Shinji returned home to see Akumu village up in flames. Shinji then fought Malkeru, who was disguised as Malevolence. After Nui and the others arrived and defeated him, Shinji had to interrogate him with Okami. Shinji plead for his innocence and let him go. Okami, Nui, and the others weren't to happy about that. Malkeru was eventually caught and executed, deeply saddening Shinji. He persevered however and continued to build his own village, one built on the pricipals of individuality and freedom. He has also taken up an apprentice in Riku, teaching him about Fire style, bubbles, and dealing with the ladies. Now that the village is complete and people are moving in and starting fresh and anew, Shinji swore to himself that after he helped his friend, and family member Jeisen, the Ninth Hokage, restore order to and liberate Konoha, that he'd give up the ninja life for good. Relationships *Ryo Hyuga: Long time friend and ally. Ryo and Shinji usually accompany each other on missions and have shared many a misadventure together. Shinji loves to have fun at Ryo's expense. *Allen Walker: Friend and ally. Shinji and Allen went on many radical adventures before Allen's mysterious disappearance. *Nui Uchiha: Shinji's relative. They have always been on good terms with each other, and help each other out. *Okami Uchiha: Shinji's other Uchiha relative. They're not exactly the friendliest towards each other, and still aren't even after going to Hell and back. *Bannon Uchiha: Shinji's estranged older brother. They met again after he became a chunin. The encounter left Shinji defeated, and half dead in a ditch, though he awakened his Sharingan. Bannon wants Shinji to join his cult, but Shinji has refused. *Kiirome Akunin: Bannon's partner. He nearly killed Shinji, had Bannon not stepped in. Shinji despises him for his actions. *Tiburan Momochi: AKA Tibs Marone. Shinji and Tibs are casual pals. Shinji usually just sees Tibs in random places and they converse. Though one time, they fought to the death. It was a double KO. *Kantaro Uzumaki: Shinji's acquaintance and party bud. He is 138, just like Shinji and Ryo. *Shinkirō Gami: The first person Shinji met on his ninja journey. He's Shinji's favorite tentacle monster. *Rikukara Suzuki: Shinji's apprentice. He has high hopes for him. *Malkeru Uchiha: Shinji's relative. They seemed to have just clicked from the moment they met. Arguably one of Shinji's favorite cousins. Even though Malk helped destroy Akumu, Shinji helped him escape Nui and Okami's wrath becuase Shinji wanted the whole truth and to not be blinded by anger. Shinji was pretty bummed when Malk died. *Jeisen Uchiha: Another one of Shinji's relatives and the Kyudaime Hokage. Jeisen and Shinji get along really well. Shinji is always down to help him with whatever. Category:Character Category:Uchiha